


Sap

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively, You're A Sap (But I Love You). It's Valentine's day and Leo's trying hard to be romantic, but Nico doesn't want romantic, just Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sap

"You're such a sap, Valdez."

  
  
Leo pouted at Nico, who had just walked into their apartment to see rose petals everywhere.

  
  
"But it's Valentine's Day," he whined. "That means even you have to be romantic!"

  
  
"Romance doesn't equate to scented candles," Nico said, for there were about ten candles lit in the lounge/dining room alone. He sighed, then, and held his arms out. Leo grinned and bounded into the younger man's arms, hugging him back with all his might.

  
  
"Does this mean you don't want your gift?" mumbled Leo into Nico's shoulder.

  
  
Nico chuckled and it echoed in his chest. "I don't need any gifts, stupid, just you," he murmured into Leo's curly hair, pressing a light kiss on his crown.

  
  
"You're the sap," Leo laughed. "And you're making it hard to give you your present. It's in my back left pocket."

  
  
Nico pressed his cheek against the top of Leo's head as he retrieved the gift as instructed. A small velvet box and, with slight hesitation, he opened it.

  
  
A ring.

  
  
"Well, they say great minds think alike."

  
  
Leo peered up at Nico, dislodging the younger man's head. "You mean...?"

  
  
"I think a quiet wedding in April sounds nice, don't you think?"


End file.
